moltendimension_scraptunia_fan_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
RED
RED, The Royal Dragon Empress RED is a DLC protagonist in Neptunia, but is now a more mandatory and critical protagonist in Scraptunia. She is a young woman, most likely in her mid 20s, who is shorter than much of the cast. She has red-white hair, some of it tied up, with long bangs. She wears an interesting choice of outfit, consisting of a top that shows a little clevage, an amulet above her chest, oversized sleeves, a sakura blossom skirt, shorts (( which is a SMART idea, as she will be prepared for dress break )), and roller getta sandals. She always has a Golden Dragon with red eyes wrapped around her, which she has named Drake. RED is a kind girl who is always on the hunt for wifeys, or even male lovers in this game. Interesting enough, her main crush in Neptunia is IF (( basically IdeaFactoryIntel's mascot )), but in Scraptunia, she starts to eventually target Fredbear. RED has a joyful tone of voice and always tries to make the best of situations. She is easy to work with, and is open to making friends. However, she can get very angry if one decides to hurt her friends... ESPECIALLY if they attack IF or Fredbear. RED has quite the bust, and she occasionally admires it. But it happens rarely, and since most of it is covered, she can easily avoid enraging Blanc. Also, RED doesn't appreciate when Vert taunt Blanc with her giant jugs, causing the Dragon Empress to scold "Thunder Tits". (( Who came up with that name?! )) RED's hobbies include performing Yo-Yo tricks, cuddling with anyone she has a crush on, joking around, and drawing. Her interest in art allows her to become pretty close with JuJu. They spend a LOT of time drawing together, constantly making masterpieces. But they can tend to argue about what to do next... RED doesn't appear until Chapter 5. Instead of looking for IF, she is seen traveling alongside Fredbear. He dragged her into searching for CFW Brave. She wasn't very open to it, but after hearing Fredbear's backstory, she agrees to help. Fredbear is EXTREMELY stubborn, but as he spends a ton of time with RED, he can easily comprimise with her. He actually drives RED to work so long and so hard that she collapses of exhaustion during battle, forcing Fredbear to carry her and flee. RED was always hunting IF, but as she sticks around Fredbear more and more, she becomes so fond of him, that she begins to want ONLY Fredbear as a lover. Eventually, they become a thing, but... it doesn't last long. Once They defeat BRAVE, Fredbear's soul is released, effectively killing him... This drives RED to the brink of insanity, as she does her best to deny Fredbear's death. She even attempts to commit suicide of all things, but Funtime Freddy just stops her every time. She would never stop crying... Nobody could cheer her up..... But near the final battle, Cassidy, the soul of Fredbear, returns to posess the suit, as Cassidy feels that..... his soul is already free... because he has RED by his side. This gives her so much joy, that she becomes a complete KILLING MACHINE, just to protect her love... RED goes through several personality changes throughout the story, effectively changing how people think about her.